


Comfort and Strength

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Noct needs cuddles, mentions of Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: Fill for the following prompt: "Noct wants cuddles. I've had a bad few days nonnies, so I just want some gross cuddle fluff".





	Comfort and Strength

Noctis has spent the day fighting tears. 

Everything just seems so overwhelming…more so today than any other. The loss of his father, and the heart-crushing guilt that comes with remembering how flippant he’d been last time he’d spoken to him, weighs heavy on him. The fear of what’s yet to come gnaws continuously at the back of his head. The worry of whether he will be a good enough husband for Luna is never far away either. 

He hasn’t felt this scared and miserable since he was a child, recovering from the demon attack and beset with nightmares. He remembers how, when he’d been able to walk again, he used to hurry next door to Ignis’s bedroom and climb into bed with him. Ignis had never minded, had always just cuddled him close and stroked his hair until he felt safe enough to doze off in the older boys arms.

More than anything, Noctis wants those same cuddles now. He feels pathetic, but he knows if he could just throw himself into his surrogate big brother’s arms, everything would seem just a fraction less awful.

But he’d never hear the end of it from Prompto and Gladio if he deposited himself in Ignis’s lap and wrapped his arms around him. It will have to wait. Thankfully, they are rooming at The Leville, which makes a solution easier.

“Can I share with Iggy tonight?” he asks Gladio quietly, as bring their stuff up out of the car.

His shield gives him an unreadable look. Usually, when they rent a room, Noctis shares a bed with Prompto; the two of them playing King’s Knight and making silly jokes until they fall asleep. Gladio and Ignis certainly don’t object to the arrangements – Noctis has heard them making out in bed when they think he and Prompto are asleep. One on occasion, where he thought he’d die of embarrassment, he was pretty sure he’d heard them doing something else.

But tonight, Noctis doesn’t want to joke and snark with Prompto. He wants cuddles from Ignis.

If Gladio can read that in his face, he certainly doesn’t say so. “Sure,” he answers easily instead. “I’ll bunk with Prom instead.”

No more is said about the change of bunking partners. Prompto doesn’t seem offended and, while Ignis watches Noctis closely for the rest of the night, he doesn’t say anything out loud.

They eat companionably together and play a few rounds of cards. Noctis does his best not to look as miserable as he feels and tries to avoid looking too relieved when the other three all agree that they’d benefit from an early night. They take turns washing up then, finally, it’s time to settle down to sleep.

Once the lights are out, Noctis waits until he hears Prompto and Gladio’s breathing even out, before he rolls over and practically dives on Ignis. Ignis gives a small huff of surprise, but as Noctis’s arms wrap around him desperately and the prince buries his face in the older man’s shoulder, he relaxes.

Gently, his arms wrap around Noctis; warm and comforting. His left hand settles on Noctis’s hair, stroking gently in slow, soothing motions. Noctis burrows closer, fingers clutching tightly at the tshirt Ignis has worn to bed. He feels a sob bubble in his chest, tears sliding out of his closed eyes to dampen Ignis’s shoulder.

Ignis presses a fraternal kiss to the crown of Noctis’s head. “Sssh,” he whispers gently, barely audible so as not to wake the others. “It’s all right, Noct. I’ve got you.”

Noctis cries himself out silently, in the security of arms he knows from experience will not let him go. Once he’s calmed, a little ashamed of himself, Ignis simply tugs him closer, settling the prince a little more comfortably in his embrace, so that his head is pillowed under Ignis’s chin. Noctis is grateful, making no move to unwind his fingers from Ignis’s tshirt. He doesn’t care if he looks all of five years old; he doesn’t want the comfort to end just yet.

They lie there quietly for a while, Ignis’s hand never ceasing its comforting petting of Noctis’s hair. It’s as though the strategist is channelling affection and love through his touch; the warmth of his embrace seems to seep into Noctis’s skin. Though his nose is clogged and his head hurts with trying to cry quietly, he starts to feel a little better. He knows he's safe as long as Ignis is here.

“I’ll wake you before the others are up,” Ignis promises quietly. “Off to sleep now, Noct. I won’t let you go all night.”

Snug in the arms of his brother in everything but DNA, Noctis drifts off. He sleeps more soundly that night than he has in weeks.


End file.
